The Ice became A Girl
by Videogamer346
Summary: Sub Zero Became A girl GASP Rated T
1. Chapter 1 Set Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of their Characters Pls Give your Respect to Ed Boon and John Tobias**

Sub-Zero ran as fast as he could to catch up to the emergency meeting of the Earthrealm Warriors

As he ran he bumped into Kenshi

Ow Kenshi Watch were your going.

Sorry Sub-Zero I have to catch to the meeting Sonya held.

You too

Yeah

Come on lets go

Sub-Zero Got up on his feet and ran again finally they reach the house in the mountains

Who would buidl a house on a mountain Sub-Zero Said?

I dunno may be for the view Kenshi said

Never Mind lets go

As they went in they saw Sonya, Jax, Ermac,Kitana, Scorpion,Liu Kang,Jade,Fujin,Raiden ,Ashah,Li Mei,Sareena,Bo Rai Cho,Nightwolf ,Stryker,Cyrax,Johnny Cage, Shujinko ,Kai, Kung Lao and Smoke

As Sonya explains Sub-Zero and Kenshi takes a seat

Armageddon is coming and the forces of Darkness are getting ready Sonya Said

As she explains the battle plan and the who the kombatants are gonna fight

Sub-Zero you share the bedroom with Kenshi Smoke and Ermac the first room in the first floor Kitana Sindel Jade your gonna share the second bed room on the first floor and Scorpion the first room on the second floor

Li Mei Ashrah and Sareena your bedroom is next to the bed room of the Edenian Royalty Stryker Next to Scorpion's Room Single Raiden Shujinko Fujin Bo Rai Cho and Liu Kang Second Floor Third Room Nigh Wolf Next Stryker's Room

Me Cyrax Jax and Johnny are gonna stay at the next room after Li Mei Ashrah Sareena

As the combatants got their bags and went to their rooms and chatting happily exept for Stryker,Scorpion ,Night wolf and the Gods . Sonya Said that dinner's at 6 pm and breakfast at 7 am.

When Sub-Zero saw their room he was surprised a mountain house could hold 4 beds and 2 bathrooms and 4 dressers and place to hang their bags

Wow Kenshi said i didnt't know that this house could hold this much stuff

Yeah we know Ermac Said

Hey Ermac Smoke said why did you refer yourself as we

Because we are fusion of souls

As they UnPack Their Clothes and they took a bath

They went to the dining table and everybody was there they were all chatting

why are we the last Kenshi Said

Because you spent 20 minutes in the shower Smoke Said

They all took their seats and Jax were flinging food at Johnny

Johnny hit him back and they both accidentally hit Sonya and point at each other saying He Did It

Oh your Both Dead as she chased Jax and Johnny at the training field and everybody laughed

Nothing like a opening act Kenshi Said

As they continue eating

Sonya Came back with Jax and Johnny both unconcious

I'll put this idiots in bed.

She went up and put them in their beds

and she described how they hit them

She said the she took a bat and hit Jax and Johnny with it and they continued running as they didn't see the metal wall in front of them and the both got unconcious.

That was pretty brutal Sonya Kitana said and got back staring at Liu Kang

and Liu Kang said Yeah Sonya why didn't you warn them and he continue staring at Kitana

I did but the two dumbbos wouldn't stop

Right Sub-Zero said

as they wash their dishes they went to their rooms

(Sub-Zero POV)

Kenshi and Smoke were chatting and went to bed Ermac did the same and he chatted with me and went to sleep

I thought a about Scorpion and gritted my teeth saying his name is like being enslaved to Shao Kahn

and I went to sleep.

(FORCES OF DARKNESS GENERAL POV)

Shao Kahn My Lord We have recruited all of our darkest and fierce warriors as he presented Reptile,Mileena,Baraka,Moloch,

Wait what is Moloch doing here he looks like someone dropped a deuce and cloned it

alright my Lord GET OUTTA OF HERE MOLOCH

Moloch ran away and kicked Shang Tsung in the balls were were we My Lord Shao Kahn Laughed evilly Oh Yes with a serious voice continue Shang Tsung

Reptile,Mileena,Baraka,Kabal,Kira,Kobra,Tanya,Noob,Nitara,Sheeva and Motaro

That's all Shang Tsung

My lord the others haven't come yet

Okay but don't invite Kintaro Moloch and Drahmin Kintaro Look Liked a pussy cat with four arms and Moloch and Drahmin they looked like they've benn pooed for five weeks

Did you Like this Chapter pls review**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own MK Hi guys sorry making you wait for the second chapter Special Thanks to YellowGrenade for making the first review well yeah thank for the advice. I suppose I'll use them but I'll try to remember okay well this is a very long AN so ENJOY!**

**(SUBZERO P.O.V)**

I woke up with a thud on the floor. I found myself on the floor. I got dress and went down stairs. I ate my breakfast and went down to the training **grounds (AN training grounds is located at the back of the house).** I went to the end of the mountain. I kept thinking of my brother that turned rouge. I then felt something like a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Quan Chi

Hello there Sub-Zero Quan Chi said

What are you doing here demon I said

Just looking for a lab rat and you're the winner

He grabbed me with the green ray. I felt like my limbs are being pulled after few minutes. I blacked out.

Ouch

I felt weird. I got back with my feet and saw my reflection. I WAS A GIRL!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I bellowed

I was a freaking girl. I went upstairs and saw nobody was awake yet I was relieved so I ate as fast as I can and saw that the clothes I wore when I was a male was too big for me so I ran and ran at the forest and I saw Raiden

I said to him Raiden I need your help

Well of course ma m

I was freaked out when she called me mam and I remembered that bastard Quan-Chi changed me to a girl

Raiden I'm Sub-Zero

Last time I checked mam Sub-Zero was a man.

This will be complicated I taught.

Ok back to the house

Sorry we can't let you in here said the guards

I'm SUBZERO I said furiously

Hmph that's what they all say

Its time get tough I thought to myself

Hmm I guess I'll leave I said sarcastically

I punched them squarely in the face

Time to get in

Oh no I forgot to buy new clothes since this too big for me

I'll just buy

I ran so fast and then I remember

Then I saw Kenshi

KENSHI! I said

Yes mam

Argh I'm SUBZERO

No you aren't Sub Zero's a man

I am annoyed I tought

Hey you are Sub Zero

I can see the annoyance in your face

Ok just buy me clothes over there as I pointed where it is

Ok

For a few minutes he came back

Here you go

I changed very quickly

It was just a smaller version of my old clothes

Ok now back to the house

Ok

I heard someone scream it was Ashrah she saw her math equation was changed

Sareena said doesn't that fix the proble you were having

Are you insane are you out of your mind are you Hey that fixes the problem I've been having.

You're welcome Li Mei said

You did this Ashrah said

I noticed it when I went down to get a glass of water

Bye Sareena Ashrah I nedd to go to training

Wait for a sec Ashrah said

I don't come to your house and touch your board

There's no incorrect equation in my board

That so so

Sorry I've got to run text me when you think of an adjective

She went out

Inconsiderate that's the adjective inconsiderate

As she got her phone and text Li Mei

**Did you like the chapter review ok **


End file.
